Right Touch
by Last.one.02
Summary: Leanne struggles to find a vein and Ethan is there to help. His touch might help the patient survive, but it certainly doesn't please the senior ER nurse. Some romantic Leanne/Ethan and not so romantic Ethan/Jesse established Leanne/Ethan


The ER was surprisingly quiet, they had been in code black the night before, but that night seemed to be quiet one. Leanne and Ethan were working on a patient in the sides, Jesse and Mario were offering their assistance.

"Damnit," she cursed after her third attempt to find a vein failed.

"You okay?" Ethan asked from the other side. He had ultrasound wand at their patient's abdomen and he was waiting on the picture.

"I can't find a vein," Leanne said.

Ethan handed the wand to Mario and went over to Leanne's side. He stood directly behind her and watched her attempt to enter the needle with another ultrasound. Their patient had really thin veins and using ultrasound was the best bet.

"You wanna give it a try?" she asked.

"No, no. You've got it," he replied.

"Guys, we really need a line here," Jesse pointed out.

Ethan ignored Jesse. "Just breathe calmly, you can do this," Ethan whispered to Leanne. "Relax your shoulders and focus," he continued whispering. Leanne followed his instructions.

Mario worked his way over their patient's abdomen with the ultrasound wand. "I've got free fluid in abdomen," he announced.

"Call for a consult, he needs a surgery," Ethan instructed Mario, then turned back to Leanne.

He was standing way too close to her, but she didn't mind. He placed his hands on her hips and whispered her to focus and to breathe. Ethan was aware, that Jesse was giving him a hard look, he just ignored the senior nurse. Leanne took deep breaths, listened to Ethan, focused and with that she found the vein. Jesse hooked the fluids up and surgery team arrived just in time to take their patient away.

"See, you just needed a right touch," Ethan said with a proud smile. He wrapped his arms fully around her at her naval and kissed the side of her neck from behind. Leanne smiled slightly and placed her hands on top of his.

"I hope you're not talking about your touch on her," Jesse said, obviously not impressed. "Because I can assure you, she was a damn good doctor even before your rode in," he added.

Leanne tapped on his arms around her and shoved him slightly, Ethan got the message and no matter how much he loved showing off Leanne, specially in front of Jesse, he stepped back. "I'm just tired," Leanne admitted.

"No wonder, you haven't left the place in ages," Ethan commented, Leanne turned around and sent him a look.

"Look, we can handle it now, you can go and take a nap. I'll page you if we get code black tonight," Ethan said.

"You really look like you could use some rest," Jesse supported Ethan.

Leanne rolled her eyes. "This has to be the one thing you two can agree on," Leanne said with frustration upon realizing that she was not gonna get them to change their mind.

"Mama always knows what's best for Daddy," Jesse said with a smile.

Leanne rolled her eyes again and turned to Ethan, who gave her a smile and a shrug. She sighed and gave up, she raised her hands in defeat. "I'll be at my office," she said forcefully.

"I'll walk you there," Ethan offered.

"I'm sure you will," Jesse commented. Ethan sent Jesse a look, then wrapped his arm around her and guided her away from Jesse and ER. He sent Jesse a victorious look, when he had Leanne and Jesse didn't. It almost felt like some competition between the two men, which Leanne chose to ignore, but she just wished that they would get along better – the way they did before Jesse learned about her and Ethan. She should be happy to have two amazing men in her life and the best part should be that she didn't need to choose between them and even if there would be a day, when she had to – she couldn't, because she liked them both and her relationship with Ethan was completely different from her relationship with Jesse.

"Are you happy now?" Leanne asked with mild annoyance.

"Very," Ethan replied.

"I know what you're doing," she said.

"Yeah, I'm walking you to your office," Ethan said simply. He moved his arm around her and placed his palm on her back, slightly less significant way of showing his possession.

"With Jesse," Leanne clarified.

They passed some nurses, who greeted them, then turned on the hallway and stopped by the elevators.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ethan said innocently, he pressed the elevator button and pulled Leanne against him.

"You are using every opportunity to show off to Jesse," Leanne accused.

Ethan chuckled. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, they got inside, and Ethan pressed the button to the right floor. The moment the doors closed and they were alone, Ethan pushed Leanne against the wall and kissed her hungrily. Leanne might have been tired, but she responded to him immediately – long hours at work and busy schedule meant that they had missed each other. They only broke apart, when the elevator stopped. Ethan grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"See, I didn't do that in front of Jesse," Ethan said proudly.

"Uh-uh," Leanne said sarcastically, whereas his statement was truthful, he knew he'd – and quite possibly she'd too – be in a big trouble, if he'd start kissing her in the middle of ER or in front of Jesse (or both).

Ethan smirked and opened the door to her office once they reached it, Leanne closed the door behind them. This time it was Leanne, who attacked him and continued the kiss they started at the elevator.

"I wish I wasn't working right now," Ethan said between kisses, his hands were hungrily on her and hers were eagerly on him. "I wish neither of us was," Leanne added.

Blindly they moved to the couch in Leanne's office, where Ethan sat down and Leanne climbed over to his lap, her knees were on either side of him and her lips were on his. He pressed his fingers against her vertebra and both of his hands were on her back. She pressed one palm against his chest and the other was resting on his shoulder.

His pager started beeping and they pulled apart, Ethan groaned and Leanne reached the pager at his waist. She turned it off and looked at it, she sighed. "Jesse?" Ethan asked and Leanne simply nodded.

"Just as well, if we keep this up, soon I wouldn't really want to stop," Ethan said. He brushed her hair off her face and smiled.

"That might have been Jesse's plan all along," Leanne said and raised an eyebrow. Ethan agreed non-verbally, but it didn't mean that he wasn't frustrated. Leanne made a move to put the pager back on his belt, but he stopped her abruptly and took the object from her. His brain might have realized that nothing's happening, but his other head was gonna react if her fingers would get down there and accidentally brush against him. She must have realized that, because she moved off him and sat down on the couch next to him. "You'd better go," she said.

"Yeah," Ethan replied. He took slow and steady breaths, calming himself down. "Just a second," he said. He put his pager back on his belt and ran his fingers in his hair. Then he jumped up and grabbed the pillow and blanket she kept on the chair at the corner and placed the pillow at the edge of the couch. "Come on, get on your back," Ethan instructed, he pushed her shoulder slightly, so she'd get down.

Leanne rolled her eyes. "You're usually much nicer, when you want me on my back," she commented and did as he said.

Ethan chuckled. "That's because I usually want you naked, on your back and instead of blanket, I'd be on top of you," he explained under his breath as he was covering her with the blanket.

Leanne shifted and turned to her side so she was facing Ethan.

"Sleep tight," he whispered. "I'll page you if we need you," he promised.

"You'd better," she threatened and yawned.

Ethan smiled at her and their moment was ruined, because his pager went off again. He cursed loudly and turned the object off without looking – he knew it was Jesse.

"If you don't respond, I can guarantee you that Jesse will march up here and drag you down himself," Leanne said, but didn't open her eyes.

Ethan leaned down, kissed her temple, his lips lingered there for a bit, then he pushed her hair behind her ear and breathed her in.

"After this shift we will go home and have sex," Leanne mumbled.

Ethan grinned proudly. "Yes, ma'am," he whispered, turned off the lights and left Leanne's office. Ethan rushed down the stairs into ER, which was rather quiet, he found Jesse sitting behind a table and eating a candy bar.

"What's the emergency?" Ethan asked with annoyance.

Jesse smiled widely. "Our patient is already being prepped for a surgery. It's all quiet for now," he said.

Ethen wanted to lash out or do anything that would wipe that wide smile from Jesse's face, but he failed to think of anything that wouldn't also piss of Leanne. Coming up empty he did as Jesse told him to and sat down beside the nurse.

"How's out girl?" Jesse asked casually.

Ethan smiled. "Exhausted and demanding sex," he said proudly. Leanne might rip him a new one for this, but the way Jesse nearly chocked on the candy bar, his eyes widened and his face turned red was all worth it. Ethan just smiled smugly. Jesse was either too surprised or horrified of the thought to say anything and he was couching on a piece of candy.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ethan teased him, but Jesse just raised his finger and kept coughing. "You alright, Mama? I can do excellent Heimlich maneuver." Ethan was grinning and enjoying himself.

It seemed like Jesse got his breathing under control, but before he could say his witty comeback, Mario cut him off. "Incoming trauma, two minutes out," Mario yelled and rushed to meet the ambulances. Ethan and Jesse ran after him, ready to save lives and Leanne was a few floors up sound asleep.


End file.
